Westminster Wakeman
'''Westminster Wakeman '''is the protagonist of the Westminster Wakeman series. He is the seventh assassin in the Wakeman line. Creation The name Wakeman was chosen by a friend of the creator. He asked: "What do you think is a cool English last name?" She replied with a list of names no one remembers. The creator thought Wakeman sounded the best and picked it. He was originally named Washington Wakeman. But this name sounded a little too American. History Wakeman was trained as an assassin since his birth. At age five he was already able to shoot a target in the head blindfolded. After the incarseration of his father, it was time for him to take over the family business. His first traget, prime minister Bill Cooke, was murdered without any trouble. After that day inspector Robert Ryunosuke was put on the Wakeman case. Some time after that he met Jean-Jacques LeTrou, a French magician famous for his escape tricks. They hit it off and LeTrou joined Wakeman on his escapades. Their first target together was Herman van Torf, a Dutch mucisian. However, Westminster couldn't kill him, since he had "fallen in love" with Herman's voice. It turned out Herman owed money to the maffia, who hired Westminster to kill him. Eventually, Westminster killed the maffia boss, robbed his vault and Herman joined their little party. Westminster's first encounter with the woman named Aurora Kuis was at a brothel in Amsterdam. He was ordered to kill the owner of the place, which turned out to already have been killed by Ms. Kuis, who was out to rob him. She seduced Wakeman into having sex with her and then stole his wallet, weapons and clothes. Forcing him to have to walk to his car in a dress borowed from a prostitute. Appearance Wakeman is a tall man with the traditional Wakeman haircut. A style of hair that's a bit long on the back but short of the front. Most Wakeman men have it. In the Blue Series he mostly wears suits, most of the time with very vibrant colors. In the Red Series he often wears big long sleeved shirts and skinny jeans. A necklace can be seen around his neck sometimes. Velvet Bullet based it on the clothing style of someone he knew. Trivia * He sees murder as a form of art and does not feel any remorse after killing someone. * His haircut is based on Takamichi Kimoto's hair from the Manga series "Katsu!". ** From Chapter 12 and onwards, his hair changes to look more like Kimoto's. * He has a bit of a rivalry with Adrièn Lupin, the master thief. * Just like every main character, Westminster is based on one of the seven deadly sins. Westminster's sin is Pride. Since he acts like the world revolves around him. * Wakeman makes a small cameo in ''Sketchy Switch, ''another comic series by Velvet Bullet. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Westminster Four Category:Main Characters Category:Assassins Category:American Category:English Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Westminster Wakeman